


Adonis in Scarlet and Gold

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Spanking, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Adonis in Scarlet and Gold

**Adonis in Scarlet and Gold**

“So who’s got the best arms, George?” Fred whispered into his brother’s ear, licking along the shell, nipping at the lobe.

“I dunno. Katie or Angelina probably. Muscular yet, lean, refined,” George replied turning to face Fred and slipping his tongue into his brother’s waiting mouth.

“The best reach? Shoulders and chest? The one you most want to run your hands over?” Fred asked as he did just that, tweaking a nipple as his fingers brushed across his brother’s chest.

“Cedric Diggory had a very fine build indeed.” Their eyes locked. There was no need to say anything as they knew what the other was thinking. After a moment, and a gentle kiss, Fred continued.

“Arse and thighs?” he asked tenderly, as his hand drifted lower, squeezing and kneading his brother’s strong muscles.

“Malfoy has a tight little arse but Harry’s thighs, man, I would love to have those wrapped around my waist,” George replied with a groan as his brother found his cock and rubbed it through the fabric of his trousers.

Fred laughed. “Better not say that in front of Snape. He’d hex you into next year for just _thinking_ it.” He slid his brother’s trousers down around his knees. Pulling his hips forward, he grasped his arse, and with a chuckle said, “I agree completely. Harry would make a fine fuck.”

Lips locked, teeth nipped, tongues tangled, fingers explored, hips thrust, and a loud smack broke the near silence. George moaned as Fred smacked his arse again as they frotted against each other. George reached his hand in between them and took both their cocks in hand. Stroking frantically, they both came within moments of the other.

“Best body overall?” Fred asked as he cleaned them up with a wave of his wand.

“Oliver Wood, yeah?”

“Absolutely.” 


End file.
